


Жестокая ирония

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Когда они были детьми, Кэсс всегда говорили, что она была самой пробивной. Вот и сейчас в её мыслях пронеслось безотчётное, но уверенное «прорвёмся».





	Жестокая ирония

Жизнь Кэсс всегда была сконцентрирована прежде всего на ней самой: на _её_ кафе, _её_ бизнесе и _её_ проблемах. Это было простым фактом: не грустным и не плохим, но фактом. И она это уже успела принять, так и не сумев найти интерес в отношениях с кем-то или в создании своей семьи. Это просто никогда не вставало на первый план и возникало в мыслях лишь в моменты встреч со своей старшей сестрой: вечно порядочной, правильной, любящей всем сердцем своего мужа и детей. Навеки любимицей их уже умерших родителей.

Кэсс даже мысленно смеялась с этого контраста. Она никогда не стремилась взять ответственность на свои плечи за кого-то ещё кроме себя. Её сестра, напротив, имела главную цель — большая и процветающая семья. Она посещала все семейные сборы по праздникам, организовывала совместные ужины, приезжала в гости и шла на контакт, неизменно поддерживая связь. А Кэсс всё удивлялась, гадая, отчего они были такими разными. Ведь ей, наоборот, находиться во всей этой семейной суматохе было нелегко. Регулярное ощущение, словно она была не в своей тарелке, вызывало странное и кажущееся неуместным чувство вины.

Вот и сейчас, когда Кэсс дали на руки маленького ребёнка, она сразу же растерялась и запаниковала, неуверенно смотря на лицо малыша. Малыш, наверное, её не самую дружелюбную эмоцию смог прочесть, и его беззаботное детское настроение исчезло, а на лице возникла горькая гримаса, глаза заслезились. Маленькие ручки начали цепляться за всё подряд, словно в поиске кого-то совершенно другого, _не её_. Кэсс испуганно отодвинула от себя ребёнка, держа его в воздухе на расстоянии как можно дальше. В голове отчего-то было глухо, словно там вырубили все звуки, а вместе с ними и мысли. Кроме одной: она была самой никудышной тётей на всём свете.

К счастью, вскоре к ней пришла подмога в лице старшего сына её сестры, Тадаши. Мальчик забрал своего брата из её рук — поле чего Кэсс захотелось облегчённо вздохнуть, — и начал успокаивающе его качать. Ребёнок перестал плакать, и Кэсс с иронией подумала, что даже её восьмилетний племянник умеет гораздо лучше обращаться с детьми, чем она. Тадаши посмотрел на неё коротким взглядом — не злым и не удивлённым. Просто взглядом. И от этого Кэсс стало даже жалко себя.

Вскоре семейный ужин подошёл к концу, и женщина вышла на улицу, вызвав такси, а этот ясный, не выражающий никакой конкретной эмоции короткий взгляд племянника всё ещё маячил в её голове. Фонари служили проблеском в холодном зимнем вечере и хлопьях падающего снега. Кэсс потёрла озябшие руки и, наконец-то дождавшись такси, поспешила к нему. Подошва её сапог легко скользила, поэтому Кэсс чуть не упала по дороге, однако успела вовремя ухватиться за ручку. _«Опасно-то как»_ , — подумала она, сев в машину. Даже по пути домой взгляд её старшего племянника и неуместное чувство вины не покинули мыслей. Отчего-то Кэсс стало зябко, хотя в такси было тепло.

В ту ночь её разбудил телефонный звонок. Было около трёх часов. Кэсс взяла телефон и недовольно проворчала:

— Да, слушаю…

— Вас беспокоит администрация Центральной больницы Сан-Франсокио. Вы являетесь родственницей…

Когда прозвучало имя её сестры, Кэсс показалось, что телефон в её руке превратился в тяжёлый булыжник, резко потянувший её вниз, ко дну. Она тихо выдохнула:

— Да.

— Ваша сестра и её муж попали в аварию. Сожалею, но…

Кэсс не была уверена, слышала ли она что-то после слова «скончались».

* * *

Она вряд ли понимала, что делала и зачем. Она действовала автоматически, пока внутри громко-громко стучало сердце. Эхом оно отдавало в уши, живот и ноги, отчего-то дезориентируя женщину в пространстве и замедляя её реакцию, таща тело как можно ближе к земле, мешая ровно стоять, не опираясь о что-то. Вот и сейчас она смогла различить только с пятого раза детский голос, зовущий её по имени. Кэсс сидела на полу среди столов и стульев её кафе на первом этаже, облокачиваясь спиной о тумбу. Она сидела здесь, потому что не могла подняться, а ещё не была уверена, был ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл. Свет был выключен везде по абсолютно той же причине. Тадаши неуверенно стоял у лестницы на второй этаж, смотря на неё из-за перил.

— Что, Тадаши? — было трудно произносить что-то вслух.

Мальчик сделал шаг вперёд, но потом резко остановился, неуверенно сжимая и разжимая руки. В его взгляде Кэсс увидела _тот же_ взгляд, что и вчера. Однако в этот раз в нём было что-то ещё. Что-то, что её громко стучащее внутри сердце смогло хорошо понять. Она сглотнула.

— Хиро уснул, — вдруг сказал Тадаши, всё ещё стоя у перил.

Кэсс прикрыла глаза. Ей показалось, что она была на грани: словно ещё чуть-чуть, и на её лице выступит нервозная улыбка, или что её разразит ужасно громкий смех, во время которого она захлебнётся слезами. Однако ничего такого не случилось. Кэсс услышала тихие шаги и почувствовала вес чужой головы на своём плече. Тадаши обнял её, пока она с закрытыми глазами сидела на полу.

Ирония, которую реальность заставляла её принять, была слишком жестокой.

_Когда они были детьми, Кэсс всегда говорили, что она была самой пробивной. Вот и сейчас в её мыслях пронеслось безотчётное, но уверенное «прорвёмся»._

**Author's Note:**

> Ирония станет ещё жёстче, если вспомнить, что Тадаши потом умрёт... бедная Кэсс.


End file.
